Never Never Land
by YogixGareki Always
Summary: All children grow up. Except for One
1. The strange boy

**I do not own fairy tail or the story of peter pan and yes I am aware I mixed some of the peter pan story up**

* * *

One night a boy and his partner visits London England. On that night they pass a unique london house. They both hear a woman"s soothing voice. The two curious youth flew to the ledge where a large with glass door was open. The pair peer through the window to find Layla telling her daughter Lucy a story.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Wow what a great story!" the boy exclaimed.

His pal nodded.

You know what? We should come back tomorrow." and with that the boy and his companion fly back to the star to the right of the north star.

* * *

The next night

"Mom can you tell me a story before you go? pleeeaaassseee?" asked the 12 year old Lucy to Layla.

Layla was getting ready and spared a moment to turn around and face her daughter who was standing in the doorway of her room.

" I am sorry darling but your father and I must be at the palace for dinner on time," Layla said looking at Lucy apologetically.

Lucy pouted and crossed her arms. Layla still looking at her daughter and sighed. "Darling why don't you ask Governess Erza to tell you a story tonight?"

"But-" Lucy started but was interrupted when her governess popped her head into Layla's room.

"Lady Layla your husband is waiting for you at the front door and said that the two of you must be on your way now."

Layla nodded and rose from her vanity.

Layla walked to the doorway and bent down to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "I promise I will make it up and tell you two stories tomorrow night." And with that Layla hurried past her daughter, lifted her skirts slightly and began to descend down the stairs to her husband. Lucy turned around and watched her beautiful mother go down the stairs with Governess Erza trailing behind her. Lucy walked towards the stairs and stood watching her parents disappearing through the door. When Erza closed the door she turned and looked up to Lucy who was still looking at the door. Erza smiled and said," Miss Lucy it is time to prepare you for bed tonight, I have drawn your bath already, please go to the bathroom ."

* * *

After her bath

Lucy was now sitting at her small white vanity in her room staring in the mirror as Erza brushed her hair with a elegant silver brush. Erza was humming a song while slowly brushing Lucy's soft blonde hair. Lucy's eyes drifted up to look at her governess in the mirror. Her governess had beautiful scarlet that hung down to her mid back and pretty brown eyes. She wore a white button down shirt and her silk skirts were a dark rich red.

Lucy then spoke saying, "Erza may you tell me a story tonight instead of my mother?"

Erza stopped her humming and tenderly looked at Lucy in the mirror. "Miss Lucy I do apologize but I will not tell you a story, I feel that it is time for you to put away your stories and focus on becoming a young lady." Lucy sighed disappointedly but she said ok. Erza felt a small pang of guilt for refusing to tell Lucy a story. The 18 year old could not stand seeing her beloved pupil disappointed or unhappy but she was trying to do what was best for Lucy.

And with that Erza put a small ponytail on the side of Lucy's head and tied a pink ribbon on it that matched the little girls nightgown, and left the rest of her hair hanging down.

When Erza finished she then instructed Lucy to go to her bed so that she could tuck her in for the night. Lucy quietly did as she was told and soon she was snuggled under her blankets.

Erza turned to leave but heard Lucy ask her to crack open the glass door leading out to her balcony. Erza nodded and cracked it open thinking this was the least she could do for the little girl.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Meanwhile...

The boy had come back to the house he was at the previous night. He was without his partner tonight. The boy had come especially early tonight to hear the beginning of the story since he hadn't listened to the complete story the night before. The boy sat on the ledge eagerly waiting for the blonde lady to come and tell another story to the girl. He waited and waited. He began to get bored, when he heard a door open inside. The boy jumped up from his spot and flew to the side of the window to see if the lady was coming. But to his dismay he only saw the little girl having her hair brushed by a redhead lady. The boy sighed and thought _How __boring_.

When the light went off in the room, the boy became angry because the lady never came.

The boy was quite upset that he had travelled all that way for nothing. _What __a __waste__! _he thought to himself. Then an idea popped into his mischievous little head. _You __know __what __I __am __going __to __go __in __and __tell __that __lady __to __tell __me __a __story__,_ the boy thought. So he flew up to the balcony and tiptoed to the door to check if it was locked. Lucky for him it was partially open so he slipped through quietly.

The boy curiously looked around the room, the walls were pink with lighter pink stripes, and the floor was halfway covered with a rug a white rug that had pink roses on it. He saw a white vanity with a brush, combs, and other girly stuff like bows; a matching white chair with pink upholstery on it was in front of it. He saw a large white dresser in the middle of the room. He then saw various girly junk like a doll house and dresses used for dressing up and such. Then he directed his eyes to the pink canopy bed. He walked over to it and saw the blonde girl who was there the night before. _Hmm __maybe __she __knows __where __the __story __lady __is _so he leaned over the bed and looked at her sleeping face.

* * *

Lucy POV

"Nngh," Lucy said tiredly. Lucy was not in a deep sleep when she felt a shadow cast over her face blocking the sweet moonlight. Lucy became a bit agitated at the shadow for interrupting her "moonlight bathing". She then started to sit upright in her bed until she bumped her head on something. "Ouch!" she heard someone say. Lucy was rubbing her head rubbing the area on her head that she hit when she registered that she was the only person in the room . Lucy went rigid, she looked up slowly and in the direction of the voice but saw nothing there. She was relieved to find no one and thought it was only her imagination. Just as she was about to lay back down she noticed that the glass door was opened wider than Erza had left it. So Lucy walked over to the door, rubbing her eyes and closed it a little more. When she turned around she saw a figure standing behind her. She opened her mouth to scream but the figure quickly put their hand over her mouth and raised their other hand to make the shhh sign.

"Shhh don't worry I am not going to hurt you," the boy said. Lucy stared at the person. It was a boy around her age. He had salmon pink hair jutting around his head in an unruly fashion. _What __a __strange __color _she thought. She also noticed that he had onyx eyes that was filled with mischief and curiousity. He wore very strange clothes. He wore a vest woven out of bright, green leaves, his trousers were green and he wore no shoes. The young girl tilted her head and looked at the foreign boy.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Shhh, do not scream I will not hurt you I just want to ask you something," he said to the girl. She nodded her head. "Ok now you promise you won't scream if I move my hand from your mouth." Again the girl nodded. "Alright on the count of three I will lower my hand..1...2...3."

He lowered his hand and like she promised the girl kept quiet.

Now first things first, what's your name?" he said energetically.

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia..."

"Luigi? Hahaha you got a weird name!"

"Nooo I said Lucy! L-U-C-Y."

"Lu...cy, hmmm ok!"

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Well since you know my name, tell me yours," she said.

When he heard this the boys eyes light up and he started floating in the air. Lucy felt her eyes widen in shock.

The boy put his hands on his hips proudly and flashed a playful grin at her.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Neverland!" he exclaimed eagerly.

"H-how are you floating like that?" Lucy asked.

"Huh?, oh this, I can do more than float. I can fly too," he said. He then began to fly in circles around her room.

"Wow," Lucy breathed. He was the most amazing thing she had seen.

"Can you teach me how to fly too?" Lucy asked Natsu when he stopped circling her room.

"Sure, but you have to tell me where the blonde story lady is."

Lucy blinked at Natsu. _Story __lady__? __Oh __he __must __mean __mom__. _

"That story lady is my mom and she is off to a dinner at the palace."

Lucy watched as Natsu floated a little lower and pouted.

Lucy not wanting to see the energetic boy become glum quickly added

"But I can tell you a story instead of her."

"Really?" Natsu's eyes lit up again. Lucy nodded.

"Hmmm I got a better idea," he exclaimed. "Why don't you come to Neverland with me, and you can tell me and my friends tons of stories!"

Lucy pondered the thought. If she went with him she could be a good storyteller like her mum, and Lucy could not refuse to go on an adventure especially with a boy who could teach her how to fly.

"Ok Natsu I will go with you to Neverland...but where is it?"

Natsu was now back on the ground and he walked to her grabbed her hand and led her to the door leading out to the balcony.

" Rrrriiiiiggghhhhtttt there" he said pointing his finger at the second star to the right.

Lucy looked at Natsu with wonder. He _came __from __a __star__?_

"How will we get there if you live in a star ?"

"Like this," Natsu grabbed her hand and started floating dragging her closer and closer to the railing of the balcony.

"Whoa, whoa Natsu remember I can't fly," Lucy said starting to panic..

"It's ok think of this as your first lesson in flying," Natsu said.

Then all of a sudden he floated higher and higher lifting Lucy off the balcony.

Lucy looked down and saw that she was now being lifted higher than rooftop.

"Na-Natsu I-I think I am scared," Lucy stuttered looking up into Natsu's eyes.

"Don't worry Lucy I got you, trust me," he said smiling.

Lucy then felt at peace seeing him smile.

She nodded.

"Alright Luce, let's go to Neverland!"

And then Natsu whisked Lucy off to the second star to the right.

* * *

**I hoped you did not get bored while reading this. It is my first fanfic so don't go crazy if you choose to review. I take constructive criticism so if you like and you want me to continue tell and and help me out please! thank you**


	2. Going to Neverland

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail characters or Peter Pan

**Warning: **My diction in the chapter was not the best.

* * *

Recap:

"_Don't worry Lucy I got you, trust me," he said smiling._

_Lucy felt at peace seeing him smile._

_She nodded._

"_Alright Luce, let's go to Neverland!"_

_Natsu whisked Lucy off to his Neverland._

* * *

With Natsu still holding her hand he lead the way to the bright shining star. Lucy stared at the beautiful full moon set high in the sky. She was so absorbed in the beauty of the moon and the vast sky above her that she did not realize that they were a few seconds away from entering the star. They quickly entered the star. Immediately they were bombarded with an array of colors in the shape of a tunnel. Lucy gazed as the rainbows of colors seemed to spin and change length as well as size.

"Hold on tight, it's going to get faster and bumpier," Natsu yelled to Lucy.

Lucy out of her daze when she saw Natsu turn his head around to say something to her, but she couldn't hear him because the air rushing around them drowned out his words.

"Huh?"

"I said-" Natsu started but when a bright light beamed.

Lucy instantly shielded her eyes from the shining light that was in front of her and Natsu.

Instantly wind rushed around Lucy, whipping her hair and dress around her.

_Wow it's very windy here _Lucy thought.

Lucy felt warm sunlight beam on her welcoming her in its warm embrace.

She uncovered her eyes and looked up at the pure blue sky and the puffy white clouds, but there was something wrong...the sky was getting farther and farther from her. She tilted her head trying to figure out what was when she realized that she wasn't holding Natsu's hand anymore. She finally figured out why the sky stretched higher and higher each second; She was falling!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled diving after her.

"Wahhhh" Lucy flailed about like a wild chicken. Lucy flailed about some much that eventually she found herself facing the swiftly approaching ground instead of the sky.

That caused Lucy to flip out even more.

"Bwaaaaahhhhhhh! Naaaaatssssuuuuu!" Lucy's eyes bulged as she continued to flap her arms like a crazy bird.

Natsu quickly straightened his body as straight as an arrow allowing himself to slice through the air without any resistance from the winds rushing up to meet them.

He quickly closed the distance between him and Lucy.

"Wahhhhh,"she whined and shut her eyes.

Natsu looked at was ahead of Lucy and saw sapphire blue water.

'"Hey Luce," he called,"Can you swim?"

Despite the loud swishing sound the air made Lucy could still hear Natsu.

"Natsu if you haven't noticed this is not the best time for us to get acquainted"

"I'm just saying I hope you're prepared for a little swim"

"Huh?"

Lucy opened her eyes and stared at the water that was only a few feet away from her.

Lucy gasped and immediately belly flopped into the water.

She instantly knew she was in trouble because she fell into the water with her mouth wide open.

Lucy started to fight the water as she sank to the water. She beat and thrashed the water but her efforts were vain. Lucy lost consciousness and swallowed up in darkness.

At that same time

Natsu immediately plunged into the water after Lucy in the perfect diving stance. He immersed himself in the water gracefully after Lucy. He opened his eyes and scanned the water. It was easy to spot Lucy because she thrashed about trying to fight the water. He started to swim after her but he kept getting pushed away by the strong currents. He kept struggling and battling the currents to reach his new friend but the current had no intention of letting him win.

Suddenly Natsu spotted a familiar pale pink tail pass under him in the water. He watched pal pink tail dart toward the now unconscious Lucy and carried her toward the shore. Natsu swam up to the surface to get some air. He shot himself out of the water and shook the water off himself like a dog. Natsu flew to the shoreline

At the shoreline

Lucy woke up coughing and sputtering out salty ocean water. Lucy sat up and continued to spew out the salty water that irritated her mouth and tongue.

"Blech ugh blech"

"Are you ok?" someone inquired.

Lucy looked over to her right. She looked at the other girl and nodded.

"Who are you" the other girl demanded in a cold tone.

"L...Lucy," Lucy stuttered watching the blue-eyed girl narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"Why are you here." the girl demanded again.

"Um.. a friend-"

"Who." The girl kept interrogating Lucy causing her to feel uncomfortable especially under the white-haired girl's icy, blue-eyed stare.

"His name is-" Lucy started but cut off when she heard a familiar voice call out to her in the distance.

Lucy and the other girl looked at the direction where the voice came from.

All Lucy saw was a pink dot approaching the shore at alarming speed.

Within a few seconds the pink dot materialized into a person, but before she could register that it was Natsu he collided with her.

Both Natsu and Lucy laid sprawled out on the sandy beach with their eyes swirling in a circle.

Natsu quickly recovered from the impact: he sprung up from the ground and whipped the sand off himself.

He walked over to Lucy who was still dizzy from the hit and helped her up to her feet.

"Are you ok Lucy?" Natsu asked in a worried voice. He hoped that his new friend wasn't injured when she just got here.

Lucy stood there and shook her head to get her mind back in order.

Before Lucy could reply the other girl who had been there the entire time and spoke up.

"Eh-hem" the girl loudly sounded.

This turned both Lucy and Natsu's attention to the girl.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter a little. I preferably thought the chapter was bad, the diction was awful and I ended the chapter in a boring way. But! oh well. I know I know you must be thinking _why'd you submit a chapter if you were consciously aware that it was not good. _My answer to that thought is I was stuck and trying to write something, just anything. **


End file.
